Sweet Little Child
by GwenStark
Summary: Rumplestiltskin/Gold's daughter... what happenes when an old friend of Rumplestiltskin's calls for him as he is the dark one..the last they met he bedded her, the next time they meet she is dying and asks that he takes their daughter...Fluffyness... (Rumplestiltskin's daughter) (Mr. Gold's daughter)


Mr. Gold walked hand in hand with his 4 year old daughter on his way to dropping her off at preschool. Not any day of preschool, her first day, and boy was he nervous…He just wanted to scoop up the little girl who didn't even come up to his knees, and take her to his shop, and let her play dress up…He did eventually pick up the little blonde girl, and held her close, much to her objections…

"Are you sure, you wouldn't just like to play at my shop Lizzie?" He asked, though it sounded like begging, the little girl crossed her arms cutely.

"Papa, I go school, you go work…it life." She nodded, and giggled, as Mr. Gold chuckled, he knew she didn't know what she was talking about.

"And when did you become so smart?" he asked, soothing her little pink dress down, she just shrugged, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Maybe you're too smart for school…" he started turning around, and smiled at Lizzie's gleeful giggles

"Papa! You come pick me up at noon, and then we play dress up!" she said. Gold nodded, and turned back around toward the little school house…he saw some children fighting, some eating their boogers…they'd eat her alive…His eyes widened as he made it to the door, and he found himself opening the door. He still held her close as he signed her in, and looked around, the teacher was coloring with some of the children, and he sighed softly before setting her down.

"If you need me…tell them to call me, and I'll come pick you up." He nodded, kneeling down to her height, and kissing her small head. Her face in view he could count all of her little freckles, and how wide her innocent blue eyes were looking around the place.

"Okay papa" she hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Now you go play my little princess…" he said pushing her to some children reluctantly…this was a hard moment for him…watching his baby go off to school for the first time… he couldn't wait until noon came by…

* * *

A woman in her late 20's stood outside her little house, coughing she was waiting for the Dark one…She was very ill looking…she had came down with an illness not long ago. The woman, moved her blonde hair from her face, and soon felt chills go up her spine. "Rumple…" She said softly, she knew him before he was the Dark One…She had only met him once in his Dark one self, and they ended on…partially nice terms…He bedded her.

"Evangeline.." He said with a smile, and he moved to stand in front of her. "I never could scare you.." he fake pouted, and he had a wicked smile on his face next. Evangeline laughed softly, and looked at him with her blue eyes.

"You never will, love.." she said coughed slightly. She could feel herself getting weaker…Rumple frowned.

"You are ill?" he asked, though she felt as if he was stating the obvious. She nodded weakly.

"I am…That's why I have asked for you to come.." she said softly, giving a slightly pained look as she sat on her fence. Rumple sat beside her, holding his hands together.

"I cannot make-" she cut him off, by raising a hand.

"I know…" she said quietly. "I should have told you this, old friend…" she said looking toward her house, she was debating whether or not she should tell him. Rumple's eyebrows furrowed.

"Well go on with it dearie…" he said. She looked at the ground and opened her mouth to speak.

"I had your child…a girl.." she said, "Her name is Flora…" She said looking at him, he just looked at her surprised. "She is only one and a half…" she said and coughed more violently. Rumple looked at her, half angry.

"Why did you not tell me?" he asked standing up, she gave him a look.

"I don't know…why you didn't visit me more often…you could have been there." She said, and crossed her arms, she was shivering slightly. "Now stop this...I need to ask you something…" she said she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Rumple gave a frustrated sigh. "Well go on with it." He repeated.

"I need you to take her…I don't want her to catch this…" she said, and wiped her eyes. "I know I'm to die Rumple. I don't want my daughter to have the same fate.." she said. Rumple looked at her…he was just going to kidnap her, but now that she was just giving her to him, he smiled small.

"I'll take her…but what do you want in return, dearie?" he asked standing up.

"I just want you to keep her safe…and love her.." she said, before coughing more. Rumple gave her a sympathetic look, and rubbed her back.

"I will give that to her…" he said softly. He still had some feeling towards others…this was his old friend…

"Then go…she's in her crib.." Evangeline said, and looked away as Rumple made his way toward the little house.

Once he was inside, he walked around until he found a door that was partially open. He slowly crept to the door, and opened it slowly, looked at the crib in wonder; he made his way to it, and looked down at the sleeping baby.

Flora was a tiny little baby; she had short blonde hair, and skin tone close to Rumple's skin. She was wrapped in a small pink blanket, and a little stuffed bear was under her arm. He wondered if she possessed the powers he had for a moment before it dissipated as she turned in her sleep, making a cute baby noise. He smiled just faintly, before reaching into the crib, and picking her up, making sure she was wrapped in her blanket, and that she had her small toy. Her eyes opened slightly, revealing large blue eyes that sparkled with innocence. She smiled up at him tiredly, and moved her arms slightly before settling and cuddling into him. He grinned, and ran a hand across her forehead, moving her little hairs.

He soon departed the small house, Flora cradled to him, as he made his way back to his castle.

* * *

At noon Mr. Gold all but speed walked to the preschool, to get his little girl who probably would talk his ear off about her whole day at school, she most likely drew him pictures. He smiled at the thought and shook his head as he made it to the preschool, and walked right in singing his daughter out. He looked around for her and saw her sitting by some little boy

"Lizzie!" he called with a smile, as the little blonde jumped up, and turned around to face him, she had missed him so much, she ran to him, and he kneeled down, and caught her in a hug, as she got to him.

"papa! I missed you so much!" she said, Gold smiled, and kissed her head, and laughed he pulled away and saw the fish face she was making. She wrapped her arms around him, and he picked her up.

"I missed you as well." He said, as she kissed his cheek. He took her Hello Kitty back pack, and held it on his back for her and began walking home.


End file.
